


This Business

by Selah



Series: Gensou [13]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi couldn't remember the last time he had been so tired after doing so little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Business

**Author's Note:**

> Another meme fill, the supernatural-ness got awfully subsumed in this section, but it's there. Sort of. So subtext it needs a submarine to find it, but it's there. A bit vague on the timeline on this one, but I'm thinking probably during DOGMATIC -UN-.

Aoi wasn't sure when he'd last felt this exhausted after a day spent doing nothing more than sitting in a van. Too easy to let himself just pitch face first onto the bed with a soft huff of breath. 

“Aww, poor baby,” Kai cooed from across the room. “So hard on you, this touring business, having to listen to my music while I drive, I know. I suppose next you'll tell me you're too tired to go out to dinner with the rest of us.”

He couldn't quite tell if he was going to be allowed out of dinner with everyone or not. Rolling over to get a look at the drummer's face didn't help as much as he could have hoped. Which meant going the other route.

“Food isn't what I need right now. What I need, I can't get from you guys, and if I have to watch Ru eat ... anything, really....”

“Yuu....”

“Not the night before a live, Yutaka,” Aoi insisted with a shake of his head. “I'll be fine, just ... bring me back a bento or something.”

Kai frowned at him and Aoi knew that frown was going to be trouble, but what else could he do?


End file.
